The Final Act
by Lisababe 1
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie; the way it should be.


**The Final Act**

By: Lisababe

* * *

Only he could make me tremble with one look.

His eyes raked down my body sending sparks racing along every nerve ending I possessed. He leaned in close, his mouth hovering over mine, until we shared a breath. I traced my bottom lip with my tongue in anticipation of his kiss.

His lips curved in a sinful smile.

His mouth should be illegal in all fifty states, but he could do things with it that would get him an invitation into every woman's bedroom from here to Bangladesh. It was made to wreck havoc on a women's senses, and to whisper words to make her forget there was a tomorrow.

I whimpered in frustration as his mouth bypassed my lips and skimmed my jaw line. My eyes fluttered closed and I bit my bottom lip as the dark velvet sound of his voice reverberated through me like a sinful seduction.

"Babe."

I felt the endearment to the depths of my soul. It summed up the passion of the moment, and told me more than if he had recited one of Shakespeare's sonnets. He was a man of few words, but it never seemed to matter, our feelings were understood, just like the unspoken bond between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward, melting into the hard planes of his body. The heat between us smoldering, like a well-deserved promise. I wanted less clothes, and full frontal contact, but a tiny voice inside me said to slow down and savor the moment. I took a deep breath and concentrated on his fingertips tracing my spine. He left a trail of fire in his wake that I felt all the way to my toes.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. My heart clenched as I saw something that I didn't often find. Emotion. It was raw, and unspoken, but as apparent as the beat of my heart. He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine. I laced my fingers in his hair, and held him close, seeking the feel of his tongue caressing mine. My plan was to infiltrate him, possessing him, until he took his last breath.

His hands slid from my spine to the cheeks of my ass, and I felt the jolt of electricity as his bare hands skimmed under the hem of skirt. My head arched back against the wall, as his fingers trailed the edge of my thong. He teased me, tracing up and down the elastic then trailing between my legs. His hand moved toward my waist and with one jerk, my thong slithered to the floor. I looked up at him from under my lashes; his eyes were dark and heavy lidded with desire. He was riding a fine line between making the most of the moment, or slamming me against the wall and finishing this marathon of denial. He grabbed my ass and pulled me flush to him. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, positioning him exactly where I needed him most. He lowered his head and traced the outline of my nipple through my blouse, causing me to arch my back and shamelessly grind my hips into his. He stilled my hips with his hands, and looked at me.

"Patience Babe."

He lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me into submission. I pulled away and he concentrated on things with a more southern location. My fingers found the buttons on his shirt and I slowly undone each one, trailing kisses on his exposed skin as I made my way toward his belt. I drowned in his maleness, the vision of his naked chest bringing out the wanton desire to rip the rest of his clothes into shreds. I inhaled his scent, ebbing even more into essence of Ranger. I tugged his shirt off his shoulders and growled when it wouldn't go past his wrists.

Damn cuff links.

He pulled his mouth away from my neck and undid the cuff links, his mouth titled in a wolf grin. His shirt drifted to the floor, and I felt my knees weaken. He must have sensed it, because he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He sat me on the edge of the bed, and looked down at me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Tonight I was into show, but not tell. I reached for the top button on my blouse. He got the message loud and clear, and unbuckled his belt. My eyes trained on his crotch as he slowly unzipped his pants and slid them off his hips. I sucked in a breath at the eye level vision of his perfect cock. I leaned forward, wrapped my hand around the base, and sucked the head of it into my mouth. I closed my eyes as his fingers tangled in my hair. This wasn't the Ranger I remembered, he was all about my satisfaction before his. Never underestimate the power of a woman. I idolized his cock with my mouth like it so deserved, until he pulled away, and pushed me back on the bed. He kneeled at the foot and slowly rolled down my thigh high stockings. He laved my leg with his tongue finding the pleasure points behind my knees and around my ankles. My back arched off the bed, wanting his mouth more north, my mind conjuring images of a night long ago, when his mouth took me to a place that only he could chauffer. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and lowered his mouth on my navel. He traced it with his tongue, as if he were memorizing its shape. His hands found the button on my skirt, he unfastened it, and slowly pulled it off my hips, the look in his eyes sent a shiver down my spine and left heat in their wake. He was finally going to make me his. We both knew this night was a turning point. No more games or thoughts of what if. This was the final act, and when the curtain closed, the only encore would be in his arms. He kissed the inside of my thigh, his eyes never leaving mine. My eyes would close and he would pull away until I opened them again and met his gaze. He took my hands and positioned them on my breasts, urging me to caress my nipples. His mouth hovered over the juncture of my thighs, until I arched, begging him to put his mouth on me. He finally dipped his head and slowly sucked my clit into his mouth. My fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled his mouth away. He looked at me until I rested my hands once again on my breasts. If I wasn't so turned on, his control might have pissed me off, but the vicinity of his mouth made that seem irrelevant. He lowered his mouth again and I watched as he licked the length of my wetness, lapping at me as if I was a human delicacy. I wanted to close my eyes and lose myself in the moment, but my voyeuristic vantage point was taking me apart one lick at a time. When I thought it couldn't get anymore erotic he placed two of fingertips on my lower lip.

"Open for me Babe."

I opened my mouth and sucked his fingers inside. He slowly pulled them out, and trialed them down my neck and between my breasts, finally slipping them inside of me. My back arched and my eyes closed, he held them still inside of me, until I opened my eyes. I looked at him and growled. He smiled and curled his fingers in a come-hither motion. My world shattered, and I bucked under his mouth as he continued to lap my wetness until the last tremor settled inside of me. I felt his weight settle gently on top of me, and I opened my thighs urging him closer. He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes as he slowly slid home. He stilled, a look of impossible control on his face. I slowly arched my hips taking more of him inside of me, my eyes never leaving his. This was the beginning of no end for me. This is what I had always wanted, and never had the nerve to reach out and grasp. It wasn't simple, and it wouldn't be easy, but every difficult moment would be worthwhile if I could have this man, look at me this way, for an eternity. We moved in the dance of lovers, seeking a release we could only find in the shelter of each other.

Both our worlds came apart and back together again, side by side, skin to skin.

Just the way fate intended.


End file.
